Five nights with Springtrap and the Phantoms
by Delicatelysaltybeliever
Summary: It's a story about Springtrap's and the Phantoms' slice of life.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time (well , it's not known if it's a time or not because usually each story (or some stories who knows) starts with "once upon a time") anyway , there was a place called "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction". The people said that by the name , the place is horror but it's not known if it could be horror or not. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had so many animatronics , but in Fazbear's Fright , there's only _one_ animatronic. And that animatronic is Springtrap. He is yellowish-green rabbit animatronic with a "zombie" look. The "legend" says that some people think that he's a "killer" but other people think that he's just a normal animatronic , like others. It says that Springtrap has a corpse of a human inside. Fazbear's Fright has a collection of hallways and there is a security office! There are many vents , which lead to the office. That was before , but let's talk about now.

It was Monday , 12:00 PM. Springtrap is eating his sandwich. As he was eating , he thinks of someone: Golden Freddy. So he decided to go to visit him.

01:00 PM. The Phantoms are having fun , but Springtrap didn't arrived yet.

"Ugh...this is the life." said Phantom Foxy , depressed.

"Why are you saying this?" asked Phantom Chica.

"Because look at the clock , lass! It's 01:00 PM! And captain left at 12:05. He will _never_ come back."

"Do not worry , I'm sure he'll be back."

"She's right." Phantom Mangle intervened. Suddenly , Springtrap entered the attraction quickly.

"I'm back , Phantoms!" He said , with a smile face.

"Springs! Where have ye been? Yer late!" Phantom Foxy intervened with a grumpy face.

"I know , but we had so much fun! You know how friends are , right?" Phantoms looked confused at him.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Springtrap doesn't know what to do , so he stood in freeze.

"Hey...how about to get some ice cream?" He asked , nervously. The Phantoms agreed that and they went to get ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

01:10 PM

"Thank goodness that I ate strawberry ice cream." thought Phantom Freddy.

"Well , I ate vanilla ice cream. P. Chica ate cherry ice cream , P. Foxy ate bacon ice cream , P. Mangle ate mint ice cream , P. BB ate chocolate ice cream , like always and P. Puppet ate blueberry ice cream." said Springtrap. "(clears throat) Now , until it makes 12:00 AM , there's a lot of stuff to play."

"But Springtrap , it's 01:10 already! We have to wait a whole day!"

"I know!"

Later , P. Mangle and P. Chica are discussing each other.

"Now , you should try to be brave." said P. Mangle.

"Oh well ... I-I don't think I can do this." said P. Chica , worried.

"Don't be afraid , I believe in you! You see , you..." P. Foxy was sneaking behind them.

"Ahoy , Phantom Mangle!" greets P. Foxy , happy.

"Oh. Hi , Phantom Foxy."

"I just wanted t' tell something "special" fer ye." He said , with a sly look.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Yer a banana! Hahaha!" Phantom Mangle's eye twitches.

"E-Excuse me , what did you said?"

"I said yer. a . banana!"

"How dare you!" Phantom Mangle was about to punch Phantom Foxy angrily , but he dodges her punch and runs away.

"Okay , so like I said Phantom Chica , you have to..." Phantom Foxy returns back.

"Phantom Mangle is a banana." P. Mangle noticed P. Foxy.

"Stop it!" P. Foxy once again avoids her and runs away.

"OK , so..." Phantom Foxy stealthily on P. Mangle.

"Yer a banana." whispered Phantom Foxy.

"That's it!" Phantom Mangle stands up for herself and chases Phantom Foxy for an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 01:25 PM. Springtrap was bored , so he had nothing to do. Every time he gets an idea , his ideas are still bored.

"Ugh , it's no use." He thought , frowning. "I just want to do something but...I don't know what. Maybe I should go to Phantom BB."

He decided to see where P. BB is , but he was nowhere. He asked some phantoms from the six where he is. They said that he is outside , so Springtrap goes to check until he founds him , outside.

"Hey...P. BB! What are you doing?" asked Springtrap , nervously.

"I'm looking."

"What are you looking at?"

"At the sky."

"Oh." Springtrap was surprised when he heard that P. BB looks at sky. He stood in freeze , not knowing what to do so he ask him a simple question.

"Do ya wanna play some games on arcade machine together?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Later , Springy and P. BB are playing regular games (it's not known what games are they playing.)

"I'm gonna win!" said .

"No way! _I'm_ gonna win!" said Springtrap. Suddenly , a BB sound is heard.

"Huh? That's strange. Why it plays the audio? It's not even 12:00 AM."

"That...I don't know." said P. BB , confused.

"Uh...I'm going to check." Springtrap goes to office to know who plays the audio. It was Phantom Freddy , who's having fun.

"What are you doing , Phantom Freddy?"

"I'm having fun , boss!" Said P. Freddy , happy.

"Uh... why don't you go and do something else?"

"Sure!" He goes to do something else , leaving Springtrap alone.

"Oh great."

"Hi , useless animatronic." Suddenly , a purple ghost who is actually Vincent appears in front of him. Springtrap took a shotgun and was ready to attack.

"Ah! What do you want from me , Vincent? Are you going to possess me?!" He said , angrily.

"Oh. You are mistaken. Actually I'm here to have fun with you."

"Vincent? Asking to have fun with me? Heh. Now I've heard it all." Springtrap looks at Vincent with a grumpy disappointment face.

"I still feel evil , but trust me , this time we're going to prank the phantoms. And please , put that shotgun down."

"So , you want me to prank the phantoms together?"

"Yes."

"Alright then , let's go." He puts the shotgun down and goes to prank the phantoms with Vincent.

"Which phantom should prank first?" asked Springtrap.

"Him." said Vincent. He points at P. Freddy who goes with a pie.

"And how we must suppos-"

"Use these." Vincent gives Springtrap cymbals. "Now , all you have to do is to sneak through his back , and clash the cymbals."

Springtrap nodded and goes to sneak through Phantom Freddy's back.

"I can't wait to eat this pie!" thought Phantom Freddy. Suddenly , Springtrap is behind him and... *CLANGS!* he clash the cymbals. P. Freddy got scared and falls down , with the pie. Springtrap and Vincent starts laughing loudly. P. Freddy realized that his pie is "destroyed" and being pranked by Springtrap and Vincent.

Later , Springtrap and Vincent goes to prank the next "victim"

"Who's next , Vincent?"

"Hmm...how 'bout this phantom pirate?" said Vincent. P. Foxy was sleeping. "Luckily , he's sleeping. Perfect for the next prank. Use this." He gives Springtrap a device.

Springtrap goes to P. Foxy. As he push the button , the sound was an electronic key car (which was loud). P. Foxy got scared and falls down from the chair. Springtrap and Vincent starts laughing loudly again.

Next was Phantom Puppet. They decided to put a sneezing powder on a bouquet of flowers. They leave , until the bouquet falls down. Phantom Puppet notices the bouquet and he smelt until he started to sneeze 2 times. Springtrap and Vincent laughs loudly once again.

Next was Phantom Mangle. She writes something on her paper. As she turned back , she noticed that the paper is blank now. She realized that her pen ink is switched with a disappearing ink and being pranked by Springtrap and Vincent as they laugh loudly.

Next was Phantom BB. He brings boxes with apples and goes back to attraction. A few hours later , after he returns , he noticed that the apples are colored with water colors and being pranked by Springtrap and Vincent.

The last phantom was Phantom Chica. When Springtrap learns that Vincent sees her as their target for a fake squirting turtle toy , he immediately stops him. He warns Vincent that Phantom Chica is too sensitive for even the most harmless of pranks. The two end the day by pranking each other.


	4. Chapter 4

02:00 PM

Springtrap and Phantom Freddy are in a foggy room.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" asked Phantom Freddy , panicking.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" yelled Springtrap. Phantom Foxy is in front of them , confused.

"Uh... what are ye doing?" He asked. Springy and Phantom Freddy stood in freeze.

"We...we don't know." intervened Springtrap.

"Well ye do know or ye don't?"

"Of course not!... Springtrap , can I go with Phantom Foxy?" asked Phantom Freddy.

"You can."

"Yay!"

Later , Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy are eating candy in front of the attraction.

"Hey watch this." said Phantom Freddy. He throws a piece of candy in the air which lands in his mouth.

"Eh , not bad." said P. Foxy. He throws a piece of candy in the air. It does not land for a long time. Eventually , it lands in his mouth. Phantom Freddy throws a piece of candy in the air which hits a bird. The bird falls down and lands in his mouth. The piece of candy lands in Phantom Foxy's mouth. Later , at the attraction , Springtrap is relaxing while P. Freddy and P. Foxy approach him.

"Hey , captain! Guess what."

"Hm? What is it?"

"*ahem* Okay so me and Phantom Freddy were in outside , eating candy. He throwed a piece of candy in the air but he hits a bird instead and that bird fell down and lands in P. Freddy's mouth! Hahahaha!"

"WHHAAAAAAT?! Oh my gohohohd!" said Springtrap.

"(sigh) It's not funny! It was just an accident! I SWEAR!" P. Freddy was angry about that.

"Whoa. Calm down , we understand you. Jesus." intervened Springtrap.

Later , Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet are in the room with arcade machines where P. Puppet got blankets.

"Now darling , which blanket I should use?" He asked.

"You mean the white one? Or...the white...one...?"

"UGH! THIS is toasted oat and linen lamb's wool! Eggshell , warm frost , pale nimbus and... well , that one is white , I suppose."

"Exactly." Phantom Foxy appears.

"What are ye doin'?" asked P. Foxy.

"We're bored." said P. Puppet.

"How bout to go chill out. What do you say?"

"That's a good idea." said P. Mangle.


	5. Chapter 5

03:00 PM

Things get out of hand. So Springtrap stays in the room with arcade machines , lying on the floor , depressed. He was thinking at the moment when he pranked phantom animatronics , with Purple Guy. He decides to write a letter to his best friend , Golden Freddy , but , as he gets up , he stepped on something. It's a purple note. Springtrap picked up the note , which reads "You're an idiot , Springtrap! Ha ha ha!". Then he realizes that Vincent wrote that. So Springtrap went to write the letter. He took a paper and a pen and starts to write.

"Dear Goldy ,

How are you? I'm sure that you're okay , as usual. Guess what. When I was about to write this letter , I found a purple not which read "You're an idiot , Springtrap! Ha ha ha!" I know that it sounds weird but I'm sure everything is under control. I pranked the phantoms , it was so funny.

Signed,

Springtrap.

. . . . . . P.S: Obviously Springtrap did not have to go crazy , because he is the best , most awesome friend an animatronic could ask for. Unlike everyone else , he took thing seriously and-"

"Wait. . . . . I can't write that." thought Springtrap. He makes an "X" with the pen at the last sentence that he wrote. He puts the letter into envelope.

"Phantom Freddy!"

"Yes , boss?" suddenly , Phantom Freddy appears , smiling.

"Could you please send this letter to Goldy?"

"To Golden Freddy? No problem!"

Later , Springtrap was at the room with presents ( with Chica's head) with Phantom BB.

"Now , watch and learn." said Springtrap. He had a golf club with a golf ball. He hits the golf ball with golf club , as the golf ball bounce off walls. Springy and Phantom BB followed the bounced golf ball. The ball continues to bounce off walls until it breaks something.

"Oh no!" He said.

"I think it was a bad idea to use it here." said Phantom BB.

The two goes to see what's breaking. It was the office's window. Springtrap was shocked about that.

"This is terrible." He said. Although , the window is cracked , it's unknown if it's possible or impossible to fix it. There are only 3 phantoms with toxic power : Phantom Chica , Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Yes , the toxic power is used only by phantom animatronics. Springtrap calls one of them to fix the window. And it's Phantom Puppet.

"Okay , as the leader of the phantoms , I demand you to fix the window with your powers." said Springtrap. P. Puppet was confused about that.

"Huh?"

"Listen , there are 3 phantoms with that kind of power , right? It doesn't affect the enemy , right?" He puts his hand on P. Puppet's shoulder.

"I'll do my best , I think."


End file.
